Within the Prince's Arms :Oneshot: :LEMON:
by ThatOneRG
Summary: LEMON! BOY X BOY! Don't like don't read! One-shot!   Looks like Merlin is in for more than he bargained for...


"A-Arthur!" Merlin screamed feeling the knight straddle him overhead pinning back his hands over his head. Arthur seemed pleased with the sight of his manservant's face flushed with his sudden attack. The young magician began to wiggle free from the prince's strong grasp only to find it tightened the more he squirmed and finally gave up panting heavily. As Arthur's face closed the distance between their lips, Merlin began to wiggle again agitating the prince even more.

"Merlin! Quit squirming!" He roared forcing the man underneath him to stop. The magician's eyes got wide as he felt the strong knight's lips over his. They tasted sweet with the after taste of the milk and honey he drank not too long ago. Merlin finally kissed him back allowing himself to be sucked into the sudden feeling growing down south. Arthur had to pull back keeping his forehead to Merlin's sucking in air to open his diaphragm again.

"S-s-sire!" Merlin squeaked feeling curious hands placed on his hips positioning him right over Arthur. The prince smiled a wicked smile, lust clouding his sapphire orbs as he began to lightly grind into the smaller man underneath him. The magician's face turned several shades of crimson while strong hands roamed up touching his hot skin making the prince's manservant shiver.

"You look so pathetic, Merlin." Arthur teased and pulling Merlin's tunic over his head to keep his hands pinned overhead. The magician took advantage and threw his cuffed hands over the knight's neck and pulled him into a heated and passionate kiss. A low growl emitted from the prince's throat as he licked Merlin's lower lip begging for entrance. Merlin complied and slightly opened his mouth feeling something warm and wet slide in, and a battle began to rage for dominance. Arthur easily won and began to explore his new tract of land, making sure every crevice of Merlin's mouth was explored with his pink muscle. The prince pulled back reviling a string of saliva, while the two men sat panting heavily, small beads of sweat gracing their hot foreheads.

"Royal prat," Merlin mustered under each breath watching as he stripped himself of his red tunic and discarding it on the floor beside his bed. The magician's eyes bugged out at the sight of the Prince's toned torso; he flashed a set of washboard abs along with a few battle scars from his previous days as just a knight.

"Like what you see?" Arthur purred in his ear nibbling gently on it making Merlin squirm in delight. The prince's lips slowly trailed down from his ear lobe, to his neck, and finally to his sweet spot. The magician let a faint groan escape his agape lips, which gave a hit for Arthur. Before Merlin could think, Arthur attacked his neck full throttle sending more waves of pleasure surging throughout his body. The prince's tongue was like magic to Merlin, licking, sucking, and biting him in all the right places.

"Ahh! A-Arth- Uh!" The magician moaned letting his flushed face look at him, eyes clouded with passion. Arthur looked at him and smiled a devilish smile before attacking his lips, massaging them before sticking in his tongue again to taste his sweetness. Curious hands began to roam south towards Merlin's manhood, feeling the slight bulge imprisoned within his pants. Arthur pulled away and slowly sent small kisses down Merlin's chest stopping at his chest to look at his bright pink nipples.

"So cute," The prince stated and pinched the small pink mounds of sensitive flesh making the man under him moan in pure ecstasy. Arthur suddenly took Merlin's nipples in his mouth and began to roll his tongue around them, tasting them and forcing the magician underneath him to arch his back muffling his moans with the bed sheets. Moments passed before Arthur switched sides continuing to please his manservant before kissing his slim stomach stopping just above his stomach to look at him, eyes hungry.

"My turn," Merlin spoke softly and flipped the prince, taking him by surprise. Arthur watched as his manservant began to hungrily attack his neck forcing a stiffened breath to release from his lips. It didn't take a lot to crack Arthur before he started to moan for more, making Merlin more eager to continue his duty of serving his master. The magician's skilled lips trailed down the princes abs taking time to kiss each and every one of them before he got down to the bulge growing down in his pants.

"Please Merlin, just do it." Merlin nodded his head to comply with the Prince's bold request and slipped his pants off of him, not like he's seen any of it before anyways, and discarded it to a random corner in his sleeping chambers. In front of Merlin was Arthur's manhood, throbbing and dripping with precum.

"Yes, sire." Merlin answered seductively and gripped the man's member gently stroking it with his thumb and forefinger. The prince stiffened another breath as his manservant began to pump gently making him mumble out something to faint for Merlin's ears to catch. The magician took his pink tongue and ran it from base to tip making Arthur arch his back slightly from the sudden contact. With the prince's actions, Merlin took in the head and began to lightly suck and bob his head up and down.

"Merlin!" The prince sang gripping his sheets. Merlin took his hand and began to rub whatever he couldn't take into his mouth and continued to suck him. Arthur's member twitched signaling he was close to climaxing, Merlin gave one last hard suck and a white, creamy liquid poured into his mouth. The magician swallowed what he could take and wipe the rest with the back of his hand making it disappear, like magic.

"D-damn." The prince mustered in attempt to regain his composure before flipping the tables and placing Merlin on all fours. Arthur's eyes were hungry for more than just that, he wanted more than Merlin bargained for. His hand slowly peeled back Merlin's trousers and pants all in one and throwing them to the side staring at his skinny bottom. Arthur smacked Merlin's butt forcing a pink imprint of his hand to appear and a sudden squeak from his lover's lips.

"Bear with me," Arthur began and plunged a finger into Merlin stretching him. Merlin moaned from the alien feeling within him and felt his blush increase tenfold. He manned up and waited before Arthur added another digit stretching him to his full potential. "You're ready." Arthur chuckled darkly before replacing it with something bigger, thicker, and slippery.

"Aaahhh!" Merlin screamed in both pain and pleasure; a salty tear ran from his eye. The prince noticed this and slowly licked it away smashing his lips to Merlin's to keep him preoccupied until the pain subsided, which was rather quick.

"M-move!" Merlin begged, Arthur bucked his hips and began thrusting fast into Merlin, slamming him into his sweet spot sending shivers throughout his body.

"M-Merlin!"

"F-f-faster!"

The magician's body gently rocked back and forth from the hands placed on his hips pushing and pulling him on Arthur's erect member. They were slowing increasing towards their climax, when Merlin felt a sudden twitch within him.

"I'm about to-"

"I am too Merlin, I am too." Within moments, the two men came at the same time, Arthur releasing within Merlin and Merlin soiling some of the sheets with his seed. The magician's body plopped down, out of breath, on the bed provided underneath them while the prince adjusted himself to wrap his arms around the man's slender frame. Merlin panted and felt the Prince wrap his arms around his waist pulling him closer feeding on his warmth. The magician complied and wrapped his arms around Arthur's broad shoulders kissing his lips softly.

"Merlin, I-" Merlin hushed him by placing two fingers over his lips and kissed his forehead, gently beaded with sweat.

"I love you." Arthur smiled and nuzzled the smaller man's neck holding him tight, keeping him protected from everything else around him. Slowly, the two tired men joined each other in a magical journey to a place where mind's wander, holding each other close, sharing this one dream together, filled with love, compassion, and lust.

"I love you too."


End file.
